


i dont know what to name this but read the summary to know what its about

by roidadidou



Category: Freakazoid (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roidadidou/pseuds/roidadidou
Summary: Sometimes, you didn't know where Dexter ended and Freakazoid began. It was kind of like wearing the Mask - the time during was left behind in your mind like a hazy dream that you hardly remembered. Whenever ‘some part of you’ doubted or disagreed with yourself, you wondered if it was just your alter ego. Curse your analytical mind.Dexter Douglas debates with himself whether he's worth the space that Freakazoid could use better. The people around him don't seem to help reassure him.





	i dont know what to name this but read the summary to know what its about

Being Freakazoid was, without a doubt, exhausting. He seemed to have boundless energy and charisma; he could cross town with his own two feet in minutes. But that manpower had to come from somewhere, and when Freakazoid was put away in his little white room to let Dexter Douglas breathe, you could hardly manage the act. You wanted to sleep for days. And you could, this was Friday night. You just wanted to go downstairs and get something to eat first.  


“He's got no friends; all he does is sit in his stuffy room all day!” You didn't think your father cared; but you were frozen on top of the staircase, listening to him rant to your mother about how disappointing you were.  


“Honey, he's just a wallflower.”  


“He needs some human interaction that isn't through a screen.”  


Surprisingly, he didn't sound angry. He sounded… Morose. Like he expected you to be so much more than this.  


“Hey, Dad,” You finally decided to butt in, coming down the stairs. He turned around, hoping you hadn't heard him.  


“What is it, Dexter?”  


“I was just wondering if I could, uh, borrow the car for a bit.”  


“What for?”  


“There's this… Thing on the other side of town, and a bunch of kids from school are gonna be there.”  


You watched your parents’ faces light up, and they briefly glanced to each other.  


“Sure, go ahead!” They didn't ask any questions. They were just happy you had a life that wasn't maneuvered with a game controller.  


You drove your mother's car to the grocery store about a mile away. You hadn't lied to your parents; your classmates were throwing a party. You just didn't tell them you weren't invited. You got out of the driver's seat and laid down in the back. You napped for a few hours, and then came home, knowing your parents were sleeping easy in their bedroom. You felt pathetic.  


Sometimes, you didn't know where Dexter ended and Freakazoid began. It was kind of like wearing the Mask - the time during was left behind in your mind like a hazy dream that you hardly remembered. Whenever ‘some part of you’ doubted or disagreed with yourself, you wondered if it was just your alter ego. Curse your analytical mind.  


When your parents were at work and your brother was with friends, you heard the doorbell ring. Tiredly coming down the stairs, you opened the door to see a police officer.  


“Hey, Cosgrove,” you greeted.  


“Freakazoid wanted to come see that new racecar movie with me.”  


“Wait, I told you where I live?”  


“No. He told me where he lives. I forgot you were here at all.”  


That did nothing to ease your mind. You scowled, shut the door, and the man in blue heard “Freak out!” and saw a flash of white through the door’s top window.  


The movie was alright. You (or was it he?) got frozen yogurt after.  


While Cosgrove drove you home, you pondered if Dexter needed to exist at all. All he did was hold you back. When you graduated school and moved out, could you just be Freakazoid forever?  


You remembered a movie you pirated online about two werewolf siblings - one decided to stay a wolf forever and live in the forest, while the other stayed a human to live with other humans. You then wondered if that was relevant.  


When you got home, you crawled upstairs, and turned back into Dexter.  


Despite the fact that you were just a normal human, with a mop of brown hair on your head and glasses on your face, all you saw in your mirror was Freakazoid. “Listen, Dex…” You heard him say.  


“What can you do that I can't?”  


You stayed silent.  


“Freakazoid has superpowers, a girlfriend, and the adoration of the whole town. What does Dexter have?”  


Does Freakazoid talk like that to everyone?  


“I… I have a life outside of you.” Came your eventual reply.  


“What life do you have other than video games?”  


This wasn't Freakazoid - this was insecurity and shame. But you didn't piece it together.  


“Dexter, I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you.”  


You put a hand to your head - the room was spinning.  


“You can't avoid it forever; there's only enough room in that head for one of us. And I take up a lot of space.”  


“Stop it.” You choked.  


“Nobody will ever remember Dexter Douglas when you're gone. But when Freakazoid leaves, nobody will ever forget.”  


“Stop!” You yelled again. In a single moment, you watched as your hands lifted the mirror from the wall and smashed it on the floor. The wooden frame sat on your carpet face-down. You stumbled backwards onto your bed, and curled into a weeping mess.  


The glass was cleaned up before your parents got home. They would never know.  


In the middle of Sunday afternoon, your cellphone rang while you were playing video games. You paused the game to answer it, expecting a reply from Steff or Cosgrove.  


“Hi, is this Dexter?”  


You blinked.  


“Uh.. Yeah, hello.”  


You recognized this voice - it was Peter, a boy from your school. He liked all the same things you did; computers, DnD, etc. But you never really talked to him.  


“Hi, this is Peter, do you know me?”  


“Yeah, I do. How'd you get my number?”  


“You know, it was the strangest thing. There's a knock on my door, and when I answer it, I see a police officer. I thought I was in trouble or something, but all he did was give me your number. He said I should invite you to a Dungeons and Dragons session.”  


You were baffled. Was it Cosgrove?  


“We meet every Thursday at four, if you're interested. You can walk home with me.”  


“I… I'd love that.”  


“I was meaning to invite you earlier, honest. I'm just kind of a wallflower, you know?”  


A smile crossed your face. “Don't worry about it. People say the same thing about me.”


End file.
